


What Wasn't Said

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, During Canon, Emotional Hurt, Episode Related, Gen, Hurt, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: TK's thoughts after his dad left out the word again in their conversation.
Relationships: Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	What Wasn't Said

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Okay I'm sorry, but when Owen said he was going to be a dad and didn't say again that was so OOC. It was also so hurtful and you could see it on TK's face. I really was screaming at the TV what, what about the child you have now. The talk at the end of the show to me should have had something about this said in it. Though I did love when TK saw his little brother and said he'd see him soon. That was an adorable moment and I seriously loved his voice in that moment. Wrote this in about an hour so I hope that it is as good as others. I just needed to post now and I have another one that go up in a week or so.

It was like a punch to the gut at the words. They kept replaying over and over in TK's head even after he'd left his dad's office. He didn't even know if he knew what he'd said, or didn't say. The word that his dad left off at the end, it was just a simple word. Meant something that was happening over. It felt like he was being forgotten, even if he had just signed the power of attorney for his dad earlier. He was happy that his dad was finally doing the surgery, but he didn't feel as happy right now about other things. It felt like times before when he'd go find a different way to cope with the world, the unhealthy route. 

This time he was sitting in front of the computer filling out the application for the 126's paramedic slot. He needed a change for seven years he'd been a firefighter. Granted he had the duel certification in New York to be a medic too, it was different here. He didn't get as many chances to use the skills. He hadn't known four months ago if he wanted to be a firefighter til he'd been saving the woman in the bus. He'd stayed in the end because he wanted to keep saving people. Now, he felt different about the choice. He didn't want to leave 126, they were his family. He would never want to leave them behind or transfer out. They were his brothers and sisters. Now, he was about to have one biologically. 

TK didn't have to think about most of the things that was asked. He filled in his qualifications and listed his scores on the tests before electronically signing his name. He clicked the submit button feeling only slightly guilty that he hadn't told his dad first. He figured he'd find out if Tommy gave him the job. He just couldn't jinx this. He had been following his dad since the day he started being a fire fighter. He had busted his ass in the academy being the best that he could. He'd actually scored higher on some things than his dad had. He'd gone in behind his dad, his captain after that, put his life in his hands every day. He'd never had another captain because in New York he'd helped out when he could, but he'd been fire fighter first. 

The knot in his stomach didn't just magical go away, but it felt a little less like he'd swallowed knives. This was more than likely going to come as a shock when his dad did find out, but it didn't matter. He didn't think it was a way of sticking it to his dad. He never thought about doing that. All his life his dad had been there for the most part, more so when he'd become an adult. He was his best friend, seven years he'd been his Captain, he'd saved his life more than once and not just from the two over doses. He needed to explore something different in his life. Find his own path in a way even if he was still at 126 he would follow someone else's orders. 

The only thing he could do now was wait to see if it happened. He also hoped the feeling like he hadn't counted went away. Even if Judd said he was having issues with no longer being the only child, the baby, he was happy for his parents. Maybe they'd get it right this time around. He was also terrified of losing something. After all, the word again hadn't been added to the sentence. He sighed before taking his phone out bringing up his contact list and hitting speed dial that was set to two. He needed to talk to someone right now and maybe he'd feel better. He used to hit the first speed dial, his dad, but right now that wasn't who he needed. Carlos always knew what to say when he felt bad or had an off day. He also needed to tell him what he was going to do. He'd held him the night before after he'd gone there reeling from the fact he was going to be a brother. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks in advance for reviews and kudos. They are welcomed.


End file.
